


Obsession

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [6]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is not obsessed with hearing Egon's voice, thank-you-very-much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

It really wasn’t what Peter would call an obsession.  A preoccupation, at worst.  But, really, it was more of a… casual enjoyment.  It was completely allowed.

So, no, Peter was not obsessed with Egon’s voice.  He just liked hearing it, was all.  That was really it.  And Winston could just shut the hell up, because Peter did _not_ invent excuses just to hear the blond talk.

When Peter wandered into the lab, ostensibly bored and looking for some form of entertainment, it couldn’t be helped that Egon would rope him into an explanation of his latest experiment or theory.  Peter had learned from experience that once Egon got started on that sort of thing, it was really very difficult to interrupt him.  Instead, the psychologist would just sit on the couch and listen idly.  Not much else to do in that situation, it couldn’t be helped.

When Peter checked and rechecked every situational development with Egon on a bust, well, that wasn’t suspect in the least.  Egon was, after all, one of the world’s foremost parapsychological experts (and one of the only, but who was counting), a founding member of the Ghostbusters, and almost as much of a buff on the supernatural as Ray.  Not to mention he knew the ins and outs of all the equipment.  Naturally, Peter would check in with him regularly, seeking his advice or opinion.

And of course his pairing off with Egon when splitting up couldn’t be helped, that was the way it worked.  Winston went to keep an eye on Ray, and Peter did the same for Egon.  They couldn’t very well send two absent-minded professors off into danger together.  It was simply common sense.

When Peter chose to spend his free time chatting, or arguing, with Egon, it wasn’t as though that was abnormal.  They had been together for some time, and had been best friends for years before that.  Couldn’t a guy enjoy the company of his best friend or lover without being bombarded with accusations?

And when they were alone, really alone, the sounds Peter would hear Egon’s voice form then, well… The distracted moans he made in the middle of a deep kiss, and the whispers of Peter’s name that embodied his embraces, and that deep, irresistible groan he would give when Peter—yes, it was easy to say that the things Egon’s voice did then were worth getting excited about.

But to go and say that Peter had some kind of obsession with hearing Egon talk?  With hearing his voice?  Now that was just taking it a little far.  By his (amateurish) calculations, Peter figured he really only spent the time when he was awake talking to or attempting to engage Egon in some way.  And that wasn’t so much, was it?


End file.
